The present invention relates generally to a communications system and, more particularly, to a system and method for transferring and/or assigning network passwords through short messages.
Wireless local area network (WLAN) has emerged as a mainstream technology to support high-speed wireless data transfer in a local coverage area. For example, a version of WLAN commonly known as IEEE 802.11 has been increasing in popularity. The 802.11 based WLAN has rapidly gained acceptance in public hotspots, enterprises and homes. Other types of WLANs currently exist and will likely continue to emerge.
Access to WLANs must often be controlled and/or authenticated to ensure that only certain entities can connect to the network. One common way of controlling and/or authenticating access to a network is through the use of a password and/or access code, hereinafter generically “password.” Passwords can be entity specific, such as a single user, or can be available for a group of entities such as a group of users in a common workplace.
What is needed, is a system and method that system and method for assigning and/or providing passwords to one or more entities to allow then to access a wireless network.